It All Started With A Poke
by Silvershine Moonlight
Summary: Connor Stoll. In a car. With his little sister that's a cute devil. Then. She. Poked. Him. And he wanted revenge. One-shot! A tiny sequeal to my story 'Stolls Around the World' Plz R&R! This is the first one-shot of my new one-shot series, 'Cassie & Connor!


**Me: Hi everyone! I'm writing this small one-shot sequel to my story 'Stolls Around the World'. It's about Connor and his little step sister Cassie.**

**Cassie: That's me! Guess what? I'm 6!**

**Connor: Remind me why I'm doing this again?**

**Me: Cuz I want you to. Now shoo!**

**Cassie: This is going to be so fun!**

**Connor: Yeah…fun…**

**Me: Those who review get a free virtual cookie! Cassie?**

**Cassie: This is a virtual cookie: (::) Doesn't it look yummy?**

**Connor: JUST GET ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Me: All right all right. Sheesh.**

**NOTE: THIS WILL BE KINDA SHORT.**

**It All Started With a Poke**

Connor's POV

I can't believe I'm stuck in the back seat of a car with Travis and Cassie. Mom and Fred said that we were gonna have some 'family quality time' by going camping. They at least could've bought a bigger car. Or let me sit in the front. But nooooooo. Mom had to seat Cassie in the middle. And just my luck. She chose to annoy me cuz Travis had fallen asleep with his earphones on. With the volume on LOUD. All I have to say is that this will be the WORST CAR RIDE _EVER._

The camping place thing was 6 hours away we had only gone 1 hour and 52 minutes with 9 bathroom stops, 4 yells, and a 24/7 annoyance. Mom had switched places with Fred for driving so he could rest while Mom drove. And that's when Cassie did the worst thing EVER.

She poked me.

On the CHEEK.

Which is HIGHLY disrespectful.

Catching on about why I hate Cassie sometimes? Ok, back to story!

Cassie. Had. POKED. Me.

And she was going to pay.

Badly.

In the worst way imaginable.

And I took my revenge on her.

How you ask?

I.

Poked.

Her.

BACK.

Right.

On.

Her.

CHEEK.

And you know what she did?

She.

Poked.

Me.

Back.

On…

The…

NOSE.

And that hurts A LOT. My nose is super sensitive. And you know how she made it worse when she pressed my nose?

She said 'SQUISH' and poked my nose.

How disrespectful is that?

Very. Super. Mega. Turbo. ULTRA.

It's just DISRESPECTFUL.

Did I mention it was disrespectful?

Cuz it is.

But I'm sure you know that.

You HAVE been poked by an annoying little girl, right? I mean, that happens to everyone. Not just me.

I think.

So I just had to poke her back. I wish I never did.

Cuz after I poked her on the nose…

She frowned.

Guess we have the same nose. Haha. Now she knows how I feel. Back to story!

So…

She frowned.

And then she crossed he eyes.

And she reached behind her…

And took out an essential weapon of the 6 year old kind…

She took out…

The.

Dreaded.

_PINK._

SQUEAKY HAMMER.

And then she…

Hit.

Me.

With the hammer.

Right.

On top of.

My…

HEAD.

_SQQQQQQQQQQQUEEEEEEEEEAK!_

(The war cry of the sacred squeaky hammer.)

My head.

Another sensitive spot for me.

So I reached behind me…

And brought out…

The most essential weapon of my kind…

I took out…

The.

Feared.

_DARK BLUE…_

SQUEAKY HAMMER.

And.

I.

Bonked her…

On.

The…

Head.

_SQQQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUEAAAAAAAAK !_

_(The Sacred war cry rang out again)_

Her grip on her hammer tightened, as did mind.

Because we both knew the same thing:

This.

Meant.

WAR.

And the battle began.

I have found the perfect word describing our battle.

It is this:

Chaos.

The war cries of our squeaky hammers could be heard all the way across the car.

Our peace negotiator, also known as Mom the Stupid (Stupid cuz she interrupted our epic battle), had tried to stop us, but instead nearly crashed into a car.

Before I knew it, we were listening to the lecture from the cops, telling us about how we should learn to grow up. And Cassie did another STUPID thing.

She.

Grabbed.

My Awesome Squeaky Hammer.

And her not-so-good squeaky hammer…

And…

Using both sacred weapons…

Did a sandwhich slap and…

Hit the policeman's face.

And you know how this started?

Well, it all started…

With.

A.

POKE.

**Me: Hope you liked it!**

**Cassie: Plz R&R!**

**Connor: Wait, the cops got us!?**


End file.
